Sammy Jo Dean Carrington
Sammy Jo Reece is Krystle's niece, daughter of her late sister Iris. Sammy Jo learned how to face life. She is different from her aunt Krystle, knows how to take advantage of people and situations. Her father Frank Dean send her to live with her aunt Krystle. Sammy Jo was raised at the car track and her coming to the Carrington mansion was a cultural shock. Krystle gave her love, but that's not what Sammy Jo wanted. She used naive Steven and married him just so as to have Carrington as her last name and so she could spend the money. She wasn't hard to see through and she became an enemy of Fallon and Alexis and lost support of her aunt. But she didn't really care. She always had a cheep on her shoulders and enjoyed steering up trouble. Finally, Alexis paid her off to leave Denver. In the next few years, Sammy Jo worked as a model in New York, posing nude. She had affairs with rich older men that supported her. She would drop in and out of Denver, causing trouble such as seducing Adam and kidnapping her son Danny away from Steven. She later finds out her mother Iris and Daniel Reece were involved and that he is her father. When her biological father showed up and found out he had a daughter, Sammy Jo started bonding with him. But soon he was killed before they gotten to know each other. Daniel Reece left her a "Delta Rho" farm and his fortune, naming Krystle the executive of the will. Sammy Jo hated her aunt and the fact she controlled her found so she decided to get even with her. Sammy Jo met Krystle's look-alike Rita, and later Rita's boyfriend Joe, and together they had Krystle kidnapped while Rita took her place. They kept Krystle a prisoner for months but when Rita and Joe started poisoning Blake, she realized it went too far. Sammy Jo helped Krystle escape and cooperated with the police in apprehending the criminals. She showed true remorse and saw the errors of her ways. Blake and Krystle forgave her and Sammy Jo became a part of the family. Sammy Jo fell in love with Clay Fallmont and won him over in a competition with Amanda. They got married and she told him she was pregnant. When she discovered she was not pregnant, Clay divorced her thinking she deliberately deceived him. She was crushed. Who would have thought Steven, whom she made life hell, would become her friend and be by her side. Steven and Danny even moved at "Delta Rho" where the three lived as a family for a short time. But Sammy Jo fell deeply in love with Steven and in time couldn't agree with the terms of a strictly platonic relationship. Being homosexual, friendship was all Steven could give so he moved out. In search of comfort, Sammy Jo turned to Josh Harris, a football player. They slept together and he fell madly in love with her. But she was not interested in a relationship. Being wrapped up in her own problems, she didn't hear his cries for help. He was a drug addict and he died from an overdose. His death took her hard and her life was falling apart. Jeff was there to pick up the pieces. They were both lonely so getting together seemed like a good idea. But their engagement were spoilt by Jeff's one night with Fallon. Fallon and Sammy Jo had it out in the mood but ended the best of friends. It was just what Sammy Jo needed after her aunt Krystle fell into a coma. Later, Sammy Jo was shot and Jeff saved her from the burning stable. While in a hospital, she met Tanner McBride, a young man who worked with the homeless. Sammy Jo joined the project and the two started spending a lot of time together. Their gentle friendship grew to a mutual affection. She was shocked to learn Tanner was a priest. She tried fighting it but admitted his love for him. Not being able to choose between church and Sammy Jo, Tanner left Denver. Sammy Jo lost the farm and was financially broken. She went to New York and started modeling for jeans, having affair with her manager at the same time until his wife made him dump Sammy Jo. She gave up the job as she started acting as her old self and she didn't like it. Though she didn't find a man to love her, Sammy Jo had the love of her son and the family. From immature, bad girl, Sammy Jo, grew to a woman that is capable to learn from her own mistakes. Category:Character